Ulquiorra You Badass
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Ulquiorra is a bad a badass and a troublemaker... but thats how he met Grimmjow, can he change Ulquiorra around
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's not a badass, he just hides his actual emotions with all his anger and fury; but he doesn't give a damn what people thought about him. School was like a fighting ground to him, people pick on him because he's the weird gay kid with marks on his face. Ulquiorra could care less; he's was already in trouble for fighting about 10min ago, now he here in the freaking principles office. Fucking bastards asked for it, he thought to himself.

10MINS AGO

"The fuck you call me, you damned bastard", Ulquiorra yelled grabbing the tall kids shoulder; Tch saying something under his breath and then laughing off with his friends. "Got something to say then say it", Ulquiorra his voice filled with venom.

The kid was cocky, too cocky. He turned all the way around; he was much taller than him, with an eye patch over his eye. But he being tall did not intimidate Ulquiorra at all.

"I said your FREAK ya fag", he said hovering over Ulquiorra like he was going to do something….ya right.

"Ya that's what I thought you said", Ulquiorra pulled back his fist and punched the tall kid right in the eye, knocking him out cold. Ulquiorra cracked his knuckles, fixed his jacket, and he was going to walk away but some asshole just HAD to go tell the principal. He was standing there telling him to come here. God it wasn't that fucking serious he tried to tell the principal on their way to the office.

"Ulquiorra I will not tolerate you speaking such language", he said. "And for you to be fighting is unacceptable".

"Wasn't unacceptable the last time", Ulquiorra said under his breath.

NOW

Now he was here in the fucking office listening to the principal talk about shit that has nothing to do with him. Say that he not going to expel since im an "Honor Student". Ya im might get into fights a lot doesn't mean im not smart. "So which one will you choose Ulquiorra"?

"What, didn't here watcha said", Ulquiorra said with any type of emotion in his face.

The principal just rolled his eyes then asked the question again. "You have 2 choices, I will assign a mentor to you, to keep ya on track or you will attend a class for delinquent's you will still learn what you need to just in a different class".

"The hell no way in fucking hell im getting a mentor, im not a fucking baby…..jeez", Ulquiorra yelled standing up from the chair, his face twisted in anger.

"Ulquiorra I already warned you about your foul mouth, now I know good and well your parents raised you better, now I guess you choose the class. Here is the room that you are now assigned to, now get out my office.

Ulquiorra was shocked at the outburst; he actually had the balls to say something about his parents. So just to make him feel bad he said. "Actually I wouldn't know, because I don't have parents, but thanks for reminding me", he said with anger in his voice. The principal was going to say something but Ulquiorra walked out slamming the door behind, the people in the office looked up in surprise. "The fuck are yall looking at, do your job" he said. Then left walking down to his now assigned classroom.

**Should I continue yes or no….review your answer and tell me watcha think =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra got to the room, he sighed this was a waist of his damn time. He knocked on the door, it opened and this guy with blonde hair, a green&white hat with a split at the end opened the door.

"Oh you must be the famous Ulquiorra, come on in and take a seat", he said. "I'm Mr. Urahara by the way".

Ulquiorra walked into the room there was only 4 people in here, including him. There was this kid with red spiky hair, then the kid next to him with orange hair. Those were the first 2. He looked to the left towards the window, and there was this boy with blue hair. The hell, it must be dyed or something.

He walked over and sat next to him since it was the only seat available, he looked over at me and stared at me.

"The hell are you staring at", Ulquiorra said, already getting pissed off at the kids attitude.

"What up with marks on your face", the boy said, tracing the lines on my face with his calloused finger.

Ulquiorra would usually curse out anybody for touching him, but for some reason he didn't…..what's wrong with me. So Ulquiorra did what he usually did…

"What up with your blue, it's too damn bright", Ulquiorra said, moving his hand and touching his hair. It was very soft surprisingly; they stayed like that until Urahara decided that we all should get to know each other better. So he left them, saying that we should get better acquainted when he gets back.

"Finally that bastard left…now I can leave let's go ichigo", the red head said walking towards the door.

The kid with the orange hair got up, and walked to the door where the red head was. Ulquiorra just watched them, wonder where they headed: so he asked.

"Hey where are yall going", Ulquiorra asked turning to face the 2 who was about to walk out the door. They both turned their head to look over at Ulquiorra whose face was as boring as usual.

"That's none of your damn business ya freak", the red head said.

Ulquiorra was getting sick of this, this was the 2nd time sometimes called him a freaked today and he was getting even more pissed off, but he tried to keep his cool.

"I was just asking a question, no need to snap", Ulquiorra said through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed into slits; "Don't call me a freak either", Ulquiorra said minutes later.

Ulquiorra thinks he made the guy mad because he was knocked to the ground with the red head on top of him. This was so unnecessary; Ulquiorra thought all he did was ask a damn question jeez.

"What did ya say", the red head said, he had his hand around Ulquiorra's neck, but he stayed emotionless as usual.

"All said was not to call me a freak", Ulquiorra said casually. Looking the guy dead in his beady eyes.

The guy was mad, why Ulquiorra couldn't but he said something; but Ulquiorra blocked all the unwanted words he was saying. But that's when he grabbed the necklace I had around my neck, and snatched off my neck. That instantly pissed Ulquiorra off, that necklace was his mothers. She gave it to him before she died, it was a black heart; it was her favorite to wear, but what's weird about it is that it had a crack going through the middle: but she loved it anyway.

Ulquiorra pushed the guy off him and stood up, anger boiling up inside of him.

"Give me back my damn necklace", Ulquiorra said in a calm voice. The guy just stood there with a stupid smirk on his face, like anything was funny at this point.

"What you want your girly necklace back, ya fag", he said, twirling the necklace around his finger. That did it; Ulquiorra was sick and tired of the shit. People calling him name everyday it was getting old, and he just had enough. Ulquiorra walked over calmly looking up into the guys eyes; the red head was unaware what was about to happen, he felt kind of scared but he just brushed it off.

"Im going to ask nicely to give me back my necklace", Ulquiorra said holding out his hand.

Everybody else in the room was quiet, ichigo just stood there with a smile on his face. Grimmjow on the other hand knew what was about to happen if Renji didn't give that kid his necklace. He saw what happen to Nnoitra earlier, he got knocked in one punch from this kid; he was not to be played with.

"Oh and what if I say no", Renji said still twirling the necklace around his finger.

Without warning Ulquiorra lifted up his knee to Renji's stomach, making him double over onto the floor. Ulquiorra bended down to Renji's face…."When I ask for something, don't back talk me to ya little shit, now give me back my damn necklace", Ulquiorra said eyes still flaring with fire. Renji sat up and held his hand out to give Ulquiorra his necklace. Once he did he passed out cold….Serves him right, Ulquiorra thought to himself. Walking back over to his seat with the necklace in hand;

Ichigo threw Renji over the shoulder and carried him down to the nurse, not saying another word to Ulquiorra.

Now it was just the 2 Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Dude, you've got some serious balls to knee Renji in the stomach", Grimmjow said turning to look at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned around with a anger filled eyes, "He was asking for it, the bastard", Ulquiorra said looking over the necklace to make sure it was in good shape, he needed a new chain now…..great.

"Yah I guess I would have done the same thing if I was in your position, names Grimmjow by the way", he said holding out his hand. Ulquiorra and took it and told him his name, his hands were so hot compared to his.

"So how come you in here", Grimmjow asked, his cat-like eyes staring at Ulquiorra with curiosity.

Ulquiorra just sighed before answering, "To many fights, Ulquiorra said putting his necklace back into his bag. "What about you", he asked. Zipping up his book bag and looking back at Grimmjow with his green owl eyes.

"That jackass of a principal put me in here because of one fight, and the guy ended up in the hospital, and it wasn't even me who fought him", Grimmjow said anger rising up in his voice.

"That principal is fucking ridiculous ", Ulquiorra said…."Matter of fact this whole school is just fucked up and I hate", Ulquiorra said, he zoned out a bit, thinking back…things were as bad, everything was good until his parents dies…..

"Ulquiorra you okay", Grimmjow asked poking his arm. He just spaced out; the look in his eyes looked so sad and depressed. Wonder if that necklace as something to with his past, Grimmjow thought to himself. He would ask but he didn't want to be nosy, so he just kept poking his arm until he came back to the present.

"What", Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow, he was poking his arm but he didn't notice until now.

"Just wondering if you were okay, ya look kind of depressed", Grimmjow said a little concerned…. Grimmjow didn't know what it was, but something about Ulquiorra just wanted to comfort the smaller boy.

Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was worried about him, and he didn't know why he barely knew the guy. However he felt like he can tell his whole life story to Grimmjow, and he would listen to it…all of it.

"I….Im fine just tired that's all", Ulquiorra said….Danmit his voice was cracking up, all those thought about his past was breaking his mask. The bell rung telling them it's was time for lunch, Grimmjow got up, and he felt the need to tell Ulquiorra something that was on his mind since the fight.

"Hey Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said.

"What", Ulquiorra said still sitting at the table.

"I don't why I feel the need to tell you this, but could stay out of trouble, I mean you seem like a good person, just on the wrong track", Grimmjow said, with a small smile on his face.

Ulquiorra was going to say something rude, but decided against it when he saw Grimmjow smile; guess it wouldn't kill him if he stopped kicking people's asses all day.

"S…Sure I'll try I guess", Ulquiorra said looking over at Grimmjow's smiling face.

With that being said, Grimmjow walked out the room heading towards the café. Leaving Ulquiorra in the room kind of confused and lonely.

**Hey You Know That Button that's Makes Me Want to Right A Little Bit More….You Know That Review Button =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra just putting his book bag over his shoulder, and he was going to leave but that's when Mr. Urahara walked in with coffee in his hand.

"Ah Ulquiorra did you have a nice get together with everybody", he asked with a bright smile on his face. No one can be this damn happy all the time, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He shifted his book bag to his other shoulder and answered his question.

"Ya I guess you could say that", Ulquiorra said with boring expression on his face, he really wanted to go to the library before lunch period was over. (He doesn't eat that much).

"Oh really, well than have a nice day then, make sure you're here back here after lunch", Urahara said going over to his desk and sitting down, and putting his feet on the desk.

Ulquiorra just shook his head yes, and left the room. God everybody is like a fucking therapist in this school…..excepting for Grimmjow; something was different about him. Oh well, Ulquiorra headed to the library people staring at him as he walked the whole way there. Jeez people here are so annoying, he thought to himself. He reached the library and went to get his book that the librarian had held for him, out of all the people she was the one person who actually talked to him like he was human.

"Hello Ulquiorra" the librarian said with a nice smile, her teal hair moving as she turned to face him.

"Hi Nel, you still have my book", Ulquiorra said smiling just a little; she can always brighten his day.

"Yep I sure do, here ya go", Nel said handing the book to Ulquiorra, who took it happily; he loved reading it always calms him down, to be in a different plot a different world.

He was in his favorite corner in the library were everybody is closed off from him, but somehow somebody found his little hiding spot from his everyday life. Ulquiorra looked up to see ichigo, wasn't that Renji's best friend or something.

"Hey, I didn't appreciate you beating my friend ya little prick", Ichigo staring down at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just kept on reading he really wasn't in the mood to fight; he just wanted to read his book before he had to go back to class.

"Hey, don't fucking ignore me when im talking to you", Ichigo yelled.

People in the library turned their heads to them, obviously mad because there being interrupted; it didn't matter anyways since they can't see them

"Could you please refrain from yelling in the damn library, people come here to read ya know", Ulquiorra said flipping a page to his book. He was honestly ignoring him; he just wanted to finish his book…that's all.

"Ya freakin prick", Ichigo yelled, snatching the book from Ulquiorra's hand and throwing it behind him. He picked up Ulquiorra by his green shirt; he pushed Ulquiorra up against the bookcase.

Ulquiorra was getting pissed off every second; this guy had no right to interrupt his only peaceful moment during his break time. He was going to knee him in the stomach like he did Renji, but he remembered what Grimmjow told him before he left. So he just remained quiet and didn't move.

"Oh now you don't want to fight, ya freak" Ichigo said, he had a smirk on his face. "No wonder nobody wants to be your friend, you're a fag, and nobody likes you".

"Shut the fuck up", Ulquiorra said but quietly, looking down. Everything that came out of Ichigo's mouth was true, everybody hated him since he was born, that's why he was abandoned by his parents, that's why…

"God you're so annoying just walking around like a freaking ghost, it just pisses me off", Ichigo said….."You're gonna pay for what you did to Renji", he said.

Ichigo lifted his legs, and kicked Ulquiorra right in the stomach, making him double over; coughing up blood a little. Ichigo them kicked him, hitting Ulquiorra in the lip; blooding coming from his lip and mouth.

"Fucking bastard", Ulquiorra said, while he watched Ichigo walk off laughing to himself.

Ulquiorra found the book he was SUPPOSED finish during the break, and returned it to Nel. Who asked him if he was alright? He just told her that it was an accident with another person, and he left going to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in the bell ran for the next class, shit he thought to himself he was going to be late, but he really didn't care anymore.

He looked in the mirror; his lip was still bleeding but not as bad. His stomach hurted though, his stomach was always too weak, since he was little; Ulquiorra got that feeling again, he felt it in the back of his throat. 2 seconds later he was throwing up in the stall, he always hated throwing; thought was the nastiest thing ever, and here is. He didn't know what he was throwing up since he hasn't eaten, but this has happened before.

He sitting down on the floor of his stall, he felt dizzy from throwing up to much. He heard somebody come in, he tried to get up to close the stall door; but when he did he screamed out in pain, his stomach was hurting BADLY. The person came to the stall and Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow looking down on him.

"The hell happened to you Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said holding out his hand to help Ulquiorra up.

Ulquiorra was still dizzy but he answered the question…"I…In the library, and that bastard Ichigo came and kicked me in the stomach: and in my mouth:

"So why the hell are you in the bathroom instead of the nurse", Grimmjow said pulling Ulquiorra up to stand. "Shit', Ulquiorra said leaning against the stall holding his stomach…"I got a weak stomach, and when he—Ulquiorra took a minute to get his breathing under control. Grimmjow just stood there staring at him with concern.

"Ulquiorra are you okay, you look pale, well sickly pale", Grimmjow asked.

"Yah i…im fine but anyway, I got a weak stomach so that's why I don't eat much, and if I ever get hit in the stomach, I usually throw up a lot, so that's why I came in here". Ulquiorra finished taking more deep breaths then necessary for a regular person.

"Well how come you didn't fight him back", Grimmjow yelled. He didn't mean to but to see someone beat the shit out of person 8inches taller than him, he shouldn't be beaten up like this.

The fuck, Ulquiorra thought he was trying to follow what you fucking said to me earlier, ya jackass; Ulquiorra voiced out, he accidently said what he was thinking.

Grimmjow was taken aback; what he told Ulquiorra was just a warning, he didn't know he would take it to heart.

"S…Sorry I didn't mean to yell early", Grimmjow said looking down at his shoes, he didn't know why but he felt embarrassed for yelling at a person's face like that. Especially if it was Ulquiorra, he looked like the type of person who gets yelled at a lot.

Noticing the blush on Grimmjow's face (Which Ulquiorra thought was very cute) said,

"No it's fine really, it's not your fault anyway; I honestly don't act like this", Ulquiorra admitted, for some reason he felt like talking, to let his feelings out.

"Like the whole badass thing, im just trying to hide my feeling's, im just pathetic really", Ulquiorra said, he face looking at the ground, he let one tear fall from his eyes; Danmit this was not the time to be crying over the past and what happened.

Grimmjow felt sorry, really sorry, Ulquiorra was crying about something he felt it he wanted to ask what happened but he didn't intrude on his life. Crying did not fit Ulquiorra beautiful face at all, he was too graceful in his own way for that.

"Ulquiorra you're not pathetic at all, it's okay to cry you know, and it's bad to hide your true feelings for everything", Grimmjow said lifting Ulquiorra's tear-filled face to look at him in the eyes. Ulquiorra just looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes, at that moment he wanted to hug him; he just wanted to be embraced. To be comforted, he wanted closure.

Grimmjow wiped the remaining tears off of Ulquiorra face, with his thumb….."It's okay Ulquiorra its okay".

Ulquiorra never got that chance to embrace Grimmjow even though he was about to, but the bell rang. School was done for the day. Grimmjow backed away from Ulquiorra, while he tried to pull himself together.

Grimmjow was heading off to leave, when Ulquiorra said.

"G…..Grimmjow thank you", he said.

Grimmjow turned around, gave him a smile and waved as he walked out the bathroom.

That was the last time he saw Grimmjow until 2yrs later…

**OOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER DON'T YOU LOVE IT =D REVIEW**

**Ps. don't worry im continuing this story**

=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoples =D when it left off Ulquiorra was trying to figure out his true feelings, right right. Then here comes Grimmjow trying to help him out. That time in the bathroom was the last he saw Grimmjow until….**

Ulquiorra was reading, as usual in his dorm room….alone. Why was he alone, because most of the roommates he had didn't like him; and that the fact that most of the people at this university is from his high school. But Ulquiorra didn't mind at all, he kind of liked it all alone….he was used to it. It's not like he had a friend during high school anyway, well if you want to count Grimmjow and Nel. But Nel was the librarian, and Grimmjow; well he really didn't know anything about him, the only time they actually had a conversation was that time in the bathroom.

He put the book down, and curled up into a ball, his head resting on his knees. Why does he always think about him, he hadn't seen him in over 2yrs? After the bathroom incident he moved 2days after that, leaving Ulquiorra feeling even lonelier. Damn it all, the chances of him meeting Grimmjow here was very unlikely, Ulquiorra thought to himself. As soon as he said this somebody opened the door, Ulquiorra lifted his head to see who was intruding his loneliness.

Ulquiorra was looking up to a handsome tan form, with even more wild blue hair than he had 2yrs ago. The Hell….Wait the fuck in going on…..Ulquiorra was confused, it was like he didn't know what it was, he was lost for words.

Grimmjow walked through the door; he didn't expect to get here so fast. Moving was the worst ever, he didn't want to leave. The whole way there he was thinking of that Ulquiorra kid he met during high school, that kid needed some help or somebody to talk to or something. The last time he saw him was in the bathroom, when he broke down crying; he felt bad. But the odds of coming back to his hometown, and the college that was near their old high school, there's no way that Ulquior-

Grimmjow looked up losing his train of thought when he saw the person on the opposite side of the room.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE", they both said at the same time, it wasn't like they didn't like each other….it was just weird how they were thinking of the other… and then both of them are here…

**JUST A PREVIEW….CLIFFHANGER AGAIN….REVIEW =D**

**BUT THERES MORE NO WORRIES**

**I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A DIFFERENT STORY BUT IM TO LAZY FOR THAT LOL SO IT'S LIKE A STORY WITHIN A STORY**


	5. Chapter 5

"U….Ulquiorra, is that you", Grimmjow said looking up to the curled figure on the bed; gosh he was still as beautiful as 2yrs ago. His raven hair looked darker, and he let it grow to his shoulders; and those eyes they were big as ever, more emerald, and green. He looked more fit than the last time he saw him, must have been working out I guess.

"Y….Ya it's me", Ulquiorra said, the hell he laughed to himself self-consciously, what are the odds. Grimmjow was just as cute as ever. Wait this is not the time to be thinking of things like this, so he got up off to stand up.

"What are the odds of you being my roommate", Grimmjow said, ruffling Ulquiorra's hair, he still had those marks on his face; but it suited him in his own way. He saw Ulquiorra blush a little, and he looked up to meet his eyes.

"Q…Quit it, and yah I guess it's kind of weird", Ulquiorra said backing away from Grimmjow's touch, as much as he loved it; he wasn't sure if he was gay or not.

Grimmjow moved from the doorway to his bed and threw his suitcase on top of it; he was tired that and flight was long. He just wanted to sleep, but after finding out Ulquiorra was his roommate he was buzzing with energy.

"So how ya been Ulquiorra", Grimmjow asked as he opened his suitcase and pulled out another shirt to put on, he hated the one he had on, the sleeves were too long.

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow took off his shirt, showing his muscle and build body…..Ulquiorra just wanted to run his hands down his back, and chest and….

"Ulquiorra hello, the hell are your staring at", Grimmjow turning all the way around with new polo shirt on. Ulquiorra instantly blushed; he'd been caught up in his own little fantasies that he didn't think Grimmjow would actually turn around.

"Nothing sorry and I'm fine I guess", he said sitting back down on his bed resting his head on the wall behind him.

Grimmjow looked up at him, his eyes were closed, up until now he hadn't notice the bruise on his arm.

"Oi, where you'd get that bruise from", he asked looking at it with concern.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, "oh I got into this fight couple days ago, nothing serious", Ulquiorra said with a smirk on his face. It just the 2nd week of the college year, and he had gotten into 3 fights with the same people as in high school.

"Well shit Ulquiorra it's like what the 2nd week and you're already in fights", Grimmjow said with an amused tone in his voice. This kid hasn't changed since high school huh. Grimmjow just smirked.

Ulquiorra was smiling to happy that Grimmjow didn't completely forget him.

"Yah that bastard still didn't learn his lesson I guess, he was asking for it anyway", Ulquiorra said with a smirk in his face. Nnoitra was always trying to pick a fight with him…always, and he always lost.

Grimmjow was going to say something but, Ulquiorra's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello" Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

Grimmjow was surprised how he can change his voice like that, he was smirking and cursing a second ago, and now he has a bored expression on his face, no emotion shone at all.

"Murcilago", Rukia yelled into the phone. Ulquiorra winced at the yelling and at that name.

"Rukia I told you to stop calling me that jeez", Ulquiorra said with an irritated tone. Murcilago was the name that most people called him by, it means bats, he didn't know why everybody called him that; but he could care less.

"I know but you really do remind me of bat, but anyway do you want to go to the movies with us", she asked nicely".

"Depends on who's going", Ulquiorra asked, he really wasn't up for the movies; the test he had today totally worn him out.

"Oh well it's me Orihime, Szayel, Tia, and Stark, if he can get his lazy ass up", Rukia stated all the names.

Ulquiorra just sighed into the phone; those were the people who actually talked to him. Unlike high school people are way more mature in college….thank god.

"Sure Rukia, at the old Theater behind the school right", he asked

"Yep, those movies are old but there good and what's better is that we are the only people who know about it". She said happily.

"Hold on a minute Rukia", Ulquiorra said before looking up to see Grimmjow just staring at him.

"Do you want to come with me", Ulquiorra asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Where are ya headed", he asked.

"To the movies behind the school, but im just asking if ya want to come", Ulquiorra said walking over to his dresser to get another shirt,

"Sure why not," Grimmjow asked, going through his suitcase to get some shoes.

Ulquiorra was kind of shocked that he said yes, but he didn't say anything, he got out a plain dark green shirt.

He picked up his phone again, while taking his shirt of at the same time. "Rukia would it be okay if I bring my roommate with me", he asked, successfully taking his shirt off;

"Of course that's fine, just hurry because were already here", she said, and with she hung up the phone.

Putting the shirt on he put his phone in his pocket, and put his shoes on, he looked over at Grimmjow

"Yah ready", he asked.

Grimmjow shook his head yes, getting up and walking to the door, oh right he wanted to ask Ulquiorra about something.

They reached down the stairs and were walking out into the warm weather, Ulquiorra loved the fall everything was the perfect temp.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what did that girl call you earlier", Grimmjow asked looking over Ulquiorra.

"Murcielago", Ulquiorra asked looking over at Grimmjow.

"Yah what's does it mean", Grimmjow asked, his face filled with curiosity…..he almost looks like a cat, Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"It mean bats, I don't know why people call me that, but the name just kind of stuck", Ulquiorra said

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra he does kind of resemble a bat, I mean with his hair, the tear-tracks down his face, and those eyes; throws some wings on his back, and fang in his mouth, he could pass a bat.

"Oh that's pretty cool if ya ask me, I got a nickname to", Grimmjow said, he didn't know why he felt the need to tell him that but he just wanted to.

But Ulquiorra was curios to what people call him, so he asked.

"Pantera", He said, with a smile.

"Pantera as in panther, why", Ulquiorra asked, what kind of nickname.

"Because people tell me I look like a huge cat, sometimes, and I kind of do act like one to", Grimmjow said, with small chuckle.

Ulquiorra just smiled a little, Grimmjow did look like a cat at times.

When they reached the movies Rukia greeted them, "Hi im Rukia", she said. Then she introduced everybody to Grimmjow.

This is Tia and Orihime, Grimmjow looked up at the girls, there were huge, well there boobs, were. The Orihime girl annoyed him already with that voice, but Tia was quieter she was blonde, with dark skin, she was pretty cute.

"Sup", Grimmjow, he then turned to the guys, "And these idiots here are Szayel, and Stark. Grimmjow looked over at the pink haired guy, now he was totally freaked out. I mean really pink, though to himself. The other guy was okay, except he was sleeping while standing.

"HEY STARK GET YOUR LAZZY ASS UP AND SAY HI", Rukia shouted. The guy with brown hair woke up for a minute then said hi, and fell back asleep.

"Is he okay", Grimmjow asked Rukia

"Ahaha yah he fine, he just sleepy I guess", she said before walking into the old Theater. It was a small one, it showed black and white, but Grimmjow didn't care, a movie is a movie to him. They all walked in and took a seat.

Rukia sitting next to Stark who sat next to Szayel who sat next to Tia who sat next to Orihime who sat next to Ulquiorra who sat next to Grimmjow; He was glad he was sitting next to Ulquiorra then Orihime, we were like 4 mins into the movies and she was already crying.

1hour later into the movie

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra, his eyes kept falling but then opening again; must be tired, Grimmjow thought to himself. The movie was almost done they got like 20 more mins left. He was getting hungry that popcorn that Rukia brought with here was not satisfying.

Ulquiorra for the life of him couldn't stay awake, he was really tired now. This movie was 10mins to long. He just wanted to sleep; he knew he should have stayed and sleep. He let his eyelids fall again, his body shifted to the right; Grimmjow's shoulder catching his head.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ulquiorra's head on his shoulder; he must be more tired than he thought.

"Oi, Rukia, im taking Ulquiorra back to the room", Grimmjow said getting up from his chair and picking Ulquiorra up bridal-style.

Rukia looked over and shook her head okay.

While Grimmjow was carrying him to the room, Ulquiorra started to mumble in his sleep….

"Grimmjow", he said

Grimmjow was curios again, was Ulquiorra dreaming about him. What could he be possib- wait a minute, Ulquiorra gay, and he blushed when he ruffled his hair earlier. Did….Did Ulquiorra like him? I mean Grimmjow doesn't have a problem with that he is bi, but he didn't; actually he was in a relationship when he moved back here, but he left with an agreement between the two.

Oh well he thought, if he was going to go out with Ulquiorra he gonna have to make sure. But how was he going to do that….. He thought about it when he open the door there room, he place Ulquiorra in the bed, and he immediately pulled the covers over himself.

Grimmjow just laughed to himself, Ulquiorra could be really cute sometimes. He really wondered how in the world, out of all the people, Ulquiorra is his roommate. He moved over to his bed, he moved his suit case out the way, and lay on the bed. A plan, how could he make sure Ulquiorra liked him…. I guess I'll just tease him a lot and see what happens from there. After settling with that plan he fell asleep, curled up…..just like a cat (or panther w/e).

~Ulquiorra's Dream~

"_.G…..Grimmjow, ahhhh don't stop", he moaned out._

"_Don't worry about that, I aint stopping no time soon", Grimmjow said_

_Ulquiorra was on his bed, with Grimmjow inside him, and it felt so good. He didn't know how long he wanted this but he was really enjoying it….a lot._

_Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow bend down, he kissed him on the lips roughly though. His tongue slipping into Ulquiorra's mouth, God this felt too good, Ulquiorra moaned into Grimmjow's mouth. He tasted so good like candy and he was addicted to it. Grimmjow (still thrusting into Ulquiorra's tight little hole) moved from Ulquiorra's mouth and to his neck, he started to kiss and suck Ulquiorra's collarbone. He left little red marks here and there; hickies covered most of the pale boy._

"_Pantera", Ulquiorra moaned out, he loved it when Grimmjow sucked were his throat was; this just turned him on even more._

_Hearing the nickname people called Grimmjow come out of Ulquiorra sweet mouth, turned Grimmjow on, he was going into overdrive, thrusting faster and faster. _

"_Shit Ulquiorra, you know….how to turn somebody on", Grimmjow groaned out._

_Ulquiorra was into too much ecstasy to even answer,_

"_G…..Grimmjow i….i'm— _

~End of Dream~

Ulquiorra shot up, his heart beating so fast, he swear it was going to fall out of chest. Wait a minute he looked down…Great. A wet dream about your roommate wasn't creepy at all. He looked over at Grimmjow who curled up into his blankets sleeping, he looked over at the clock it's 3 in the morning.

Well shit, Ulquiorra said to himself, good thing it was Saturday. He got up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

As much as he liked Grimmjow, he really wasn't looking forward to when he woke up. How was Ulquiorra going to look Grimmjow in the eyes, after dreaming about him fucking him in his bed?

Ulquiorra just took his clothes off and stepped into the shower, not thinking about until later.

**OOOOO Ulqi is having wet dreams ahaha I love it =) what about you…..only you can tell me REVIEW…PLZ**


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra was just getting out the shower, he was still thinking about how he should react to Grimmjow when he wakes up. Walking towards his bed, he took of the sheets and replaced them with clean ones. He still couldn't believe he had a dream about Grimmjow, he just sighed. He sat on the end of the bed and put his head in his hand, he needed to think.

Was he in real love?

Can somebody like him even love me back?

Is he even gay?

All these questions were reeling in his mind, what the hell am I supposed to do, he said out loud.

"I don't know how about you tell me", Grimmjow said from across the room.

Grimmjow was kind of curios of Ulquiorra, 1st he gets up to take a shower at 3:00 in the morning 2nd he's changing his sheets and now he having a mental breakdown on the side of his bed.

Ulquiorra snapped his head up, his eyes wide, great now he's up;

"It's nothing", Ulquiorra said as he got up to get some clothes on; the only thing he had on was his towel, and his hair was matted to his head.

"Ya sure, why are up this damn early, had a bad dream or something", Grimmjow asked laying back down on the bed, his hands behind his head; he was staring at Ulquiorra tiny pale back, but he had some muscles on him to.

Ulquiorra stopped moving completely after Grimmjow asked him if he had a bad dream….yah about you he said to himself.

Grimmjow saw how Ulquiorra stopped, yep he was right a bad dream. Grimmjow smirked to himself; time to put his plan into action, what's better is that he's only wearing a towel. So he got up, and walked towards him. He snaked a hand around his waist and out his chin on Ulquiorra's small shoulder.

Ulquiorra was going to get a shirt but Grimmjow came out of nowhere and put an arm around his waist; and he had his chin on his shoulder. He was freaking out inside, what the hell was Grimmjow thinks he doing, Danmit how am I supposed to react to this.

"Did you have bad dream, my little Murcielago", Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. His lips grazing his ear;

Ulquiorra was definitely blushing now, 1 Grimmjow is whispering in his ear, and 2 the way he said his nickname, was a huge turn-on. He couldn't think of stuff like this, he needed to focus on the answer he was going to give him. He as damn sure wasn't going to tell him about the wet dream.

"It w…..wasn't a bad d…dream", Ulquiorra said his voice cracking, god he starting to get embarrassed.

"Are ya sure cuz ya sure are blushing right now", Grimmjow said; he was now nuzzling Ulquiorra's neck now, he smelled so good he just wanted to-Grimmjow was cut off by his phone ringing on his dresser, he mentality cursed. Removing himself from Ulquiorra, he walked back to his dresser to answer his phone. "Who the hell is calling me at 5:30 in the fucki- he stopped ranting on when he read the caller ID…Tatsuki Arisawa, what why was she calling him. He answered.

"Tatsuki", Grimmjow said in a low voice, he honestly didn't want Ulquiorra over hearing this conversation, because he knew where it's gonna lead.

"Grimmjow, you jackass, how could move back, and not tell me, I thought we were still together", she screamed into the phone.

"Hey stop ya damn yelling, I told you already I got nothing to do with you", Grimmjow yelled back, he seriously was done with this girl.

"Well I don't believe you, so that's why im coming down there, to see for myself", she said before hanging up the phone.

Grimmjow just sat there, the phone still in his hands….."The hell", he said.

"Something wrong", Ulquiorra said, breaking the awkwardness.

"No", Grimmjow said a little bit too quickly.

Ulquiorra just sighed, it sounded like his girlfriend to him, guess he isn't gay…..Great.

"Do you want to get something to eat cuz im starving", Grimmjow said, he really needed make sure Ulquiorra likes him, before that bitch gets here and ruin things.

Ulquiorra looked up from where he sat on the bed; he could see the slight blush across Grimmjow's face. What's up with that, he thought to himself.

"Sure why not", Ulquiorra said.

"Kay just let me get washed up then we could head off", Grimmjow said with a sheepish smile in his face.

A SHOWER AND WALKING TO IHOP LATER XD

They were at Waffle House, and Grimmjow was on his 3rd waffle that morning. Ulquiorra was across from him, staring in amazement at how someone can eat 3 huge waffles like that. Ulquiorra himself only had 1 of them, he couldn't eat all that.

Grimmjow looked up from eating his waffle, "Ya not hungry or something", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra snapped out his daze and answered Grimmjow's question.

"I am but I can't eat that much-Grimmjow cut him off

"Oh yah, your stomachs weak, I forgot", Grimmjow said, taking a bite out of his waffle; syrup going down his chin.

Ulquiorra was surprised that he remembered that his stomach was weak.

"You actually remembered that far back", Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow stopped eating, he blushed a little bit. "Ya I guess", he said sheepishly

Ulquiorra was kind of happy that he remembered something about him like that, it made him feel wanted. He looked up at Grimmjow, jeez could he be a messy eater; syrup was all over his mouth, so Ulquiorra got a napkin and reached over to wipe all of it off.

Grimmjow was taken aback at what Ulquiorra just did, and then he started to blush when his long pale fingers brushed against his cheeks.

After he was done he said,

'You're a very messy", Ulquiorra said with a smirk on his face.

Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was teasing him, which reminded him about the dream that Ulquiorra had, and he wouldn't tell him; they got up after paying for their breakfast and headed outside.

"Ulquiorra, what was your dream", Grimmjow asked looking down at the smaller boy with a curious.

He instantly started to blush….why does he have to bring this up at a time like this Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"It was nothing", Ulquiorra said, he was avoiding Grimmjow's eyes as much as he could.

But knowing Grimmjow he was very persistent and kept asking and asking, until Ulquiorra got fed up with the damn question.

They were at the park now, not really wanting to go back to the dorm yet.

"Fine, I will tell you jeez, stop asking so damn much", Ulquiorra yelled out in frustration,

"Oi don't fucking catch an attitude with me, I only asked a question, and if you would tell me when we in the room", Grimmjow yelled back, what the hell was his problem.

"That's because I didn't want to tell you jackass", Ulquiorra yelled looking up into Grimmjow eyes, and he really didn't want to tell what my dream was about.

"Why can't you just tell me what the dream was about Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled he was getting irritated, why can't Ulquiorra just tell him Danmit. He grabbed Ulquiorra by his shirt…

"Just tell me what the dream was about", Grimmjow yelled.

"It was about you, okay it was about you", Ulquiorra yelled looking away trying to hide his blush from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow immediately let go of Ulquiorra's shirt…..wait a minute, he was up at 3:00 in the morning taking a shower, and then he was changing his sheets…..Grimmjow put the pieces together in his head; then he blushed.

"Well shit Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra wanted to crawl in a whole and die; he was this embarrassed right now. His kind of confessed well kind of I guess. He looked back up to Grimmjow, wait, why the hell was he smirking. He was getting mad now, he just confessed to him (well of kind of) and he over there smirking. He was going to say something but Grimmjow pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jeez, why couldn't just tell me ya liked me", Grimmjow said.

"Well you moved when I started liking you so I never got the chance", Ulquiorra said quietly against Grimmjow's chest.

"Oh ya liked me that long"? Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra just nodded his head yes, but then something popped into his mind.

"But Grimmjow what about that girl you talked to this morning", Ulquiorra asked pulling out the hug.

"Tch you don't have to worry about that bitch", Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, they pulled apart and started to walk towards the dorm.

THE BITCH LATER (Tatsuki)

Tatsuki walked out the airport; she was not going to take this shit from Grimmjow. If he thinks he can go off and be with GUY, he had another thing coming. That Ulquiorra person, she didn't know who the hell was that gut, but he was going to pay for making Grimmjow gay (if that's even possible).

She had something for him.

A TAXI RIDE LATER

Tatsuki walked around asking people on the campus where Grimmjow's dorm room is, finally a girl with orange hair told her and she walked toward the direction.

She walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door….no answer, so she lifted her foot and knock the door open. Her face was twisted in anger and disgust.

BACK TO U&G

They got back to the dorm room, and they were on Ulquiorra's bed having a make out session. Ulquiorra was on his back, with Grimmjow on top of him. It was just like his dream he had, and he loved every part of it.

But then someone kicked open the door and Grimmjow whipped his head around to see his ex-girlfriend staring back at him…

"The Hell", He said.

**And that the ends of this chapter, my people PLEASE REVIEW, im starting to think yall don't like my writings anymore, if I need to change something I can. But yah CLIFFHANGER MUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU =) BUT NO WORRIES IM STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I POST THIS… but I honestly don't know when I'm going to post it because I'll be on a plane all day tomorrow so don't kill me =D…remember REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WATCHA THINK.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The Hell", Grimmjow said, Tatsuki was standing there in the doorway, and he could tell that she was mad, really mad.

Grimmjow got up off Ulquiorra who had a confused and angry look on his face. He wondered what he was thinking.

"T…Tatsuki, what the hell are you doing here", Grimmjow said, getting up and walking towards her.

She was standing there, looking at Ulquiorra with a smirk on her face…What the hell is she looking at Ulquiorra thought to himself, and what is up with the smirk on her face. He didn't like, her something about her was very off. Then that's when she grabbed Grimmjow by the arm and kissed him possessively snaking her tongue into his mouth.

Grimmjow on the other hand was taken of guard, his eyes wide open, she was doing this on purpose, and he knew it. Grimmjow tried to break it off but Tatsuki had her around his neck tightly.

_I knew it, Ulquiorra thought to himself._

_He knew that Grimmjow had a girlfriend, but Grimmjow said they weren't together, so what was this?_

_Something inside just snapped, he wanted yell, he wanted to scream in that girls face, he wanted to knock the shit out of her…..but he honestly didn't feel like that, he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. _

_But he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction_

They parted from their heated kiss, and Tatsuki looked over at Ulquiorra who unfazed by the whole thing. But she knew how to upset him even more;

"You, Stay away from Grimmjow, ya freak", Tatsuki said her face twisted in disgust.

"He. Is. Mine." she said "And you stay away from him, got that".

Grimmjow was going to say something but, Ulquiorra got up to Grimmjow.

"I don't know why I thought you were different, your just like everybody else, you make a good couple with her", Ulquiorra said quietly. Then he walked out the room without another word, he was halfway down the stairs when he started to cry, the tears were pouring out if his eyes now. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care, and he also didn't notice somebody following him.

BACK AT THE DORM

"TATSUKI WHAT THE HELL IS PROBLEM", Grimmjow yelled, he was seething with anger tight now. Not only was he interrupted with Ulquiorra's little make out session, now he got the wrong idea about him and Tatsuki.

"I was only speaking the truth", she said with a smile.

"Your fucking sick, do you know what he's been through, it's not like you wouldn't understand", Grimmjow said.

"So why the hell should I care about that freak", Tatsuki said. Grimmjow had had enough of this bullshit, he picked up Tatsuki and threw her against the wall, and she winced when her back connected to the wall.

"W…What is y- "SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHAT IS I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND", Grimmjow yelled.

"I came back here to find him, when I left I told you that I didn't like you anymore, so why the hell are you here, why did you come here to fuck everything up again. I DON'T want to be with you get that in your head okay, I DON'T", Grimmjow said, he looked at Tatsuki face to see if she got the picture of him not liking her anymore. (She did) because she started to cry;

"When I get back here, you better not be here at all", Grimmjow said before walking towards the door, he had to go find Ulquiorra and explain everything to him.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra was at the little movie theater now curled up in the chair crying, he felt like shit right now. Of course that this couldn't last long, he just knew it. He couldn't believe that someone like Grimmjow would actually like him, let alone love him. He was feeling kind of uneasy, he had the feeling of someone following him, but he just brushed it off. So he sat that and cried and cried, thinking about everything in his life that went bad.

Nnoitra and Ichigo

"Why the hell do you have matches Nnoitra", Ichigo asked, and why the hell are going behind the school.

"Ichigo stop asking some many damn question, were going to get that freak back for what he did", Nnoitra said with a sly smile. All those time he beat the shit out of them, he was finally gonna get him back, to bad Renji couldn't be here he was in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

The both saw Ulquiorra run out the dorm rooms crying, why he didn't know. But it was the best chance to get him back.

They came up to a movie theater…."The hell, I didn't know we had a movie theater back here", Ichigo said with amazement.

"Never mind that, just hand me the gas", Nnoitra said with a smirk on his face.

"You gonna light it up, while he in there", Ichigo asked a smirk coming to his face to

"Yep it's about time that freak burned in hell", Nnoitra said, as he poured gasoline around the side, then he lit the match and the whole thing caught in seconds. They started to laugh as they walked away, "have fun in hell", Nnoitra shouted.

GRIMMJOW

Danmit, Danmit, Danmit, where is Ulquiorra? Grimmjow thought to himself, he couldn't find him anywhere.

He asked his group of friends but they didn't where he was either, shit, he thought.

That when he saw Nnoitra and Ichigo walking back with matches in their hands, and they were laughing, just all out laughing. He ran over to ask them if they saw Ulquiorra even if he really didn't want to.

"Oi have seen Ulquiorra around here." He asked

They both looked up and flat out lied "Nope haven't seen him", they said trying to suppress there laughter.

Grimmjow noticed this and started to get mad, "Listen here you little shits, if you know where Ulquiorra is then you bet-Grimmjow stopped at the smell of smoke, he looked to the left…isn't that were the movie theater is. Nnoitra and Ichigo took this chance to run for it, laughing the whole way.

Grimmjow wasn't worried about them; he was more concerned about the burning movie theater as he ran towards it. He really hoped that Ulquiorra wasn't in there…please don't be in there.

IN THE MOVIE THEATER

What is going on, Ulquiorra couldn't even see in front of him. The smoke was choking him, he couldn't breathe either. One minute he was sitting here crying and now his eyes were running because of the smoke.

Part of the roof was started to collapsed, he was trying to move but his shirt got caught on one the chairs he was by. The roof fell, Ulquiorra's eyes widen…..

**Ooooo wonder what's gonna happen** **(evil smile). Okay guys what you think about this chapter, please Review =}**


	8. Chapter 8

**=D okay, okay, I feel bad that I ended the last chapter like that, but I was just adding a little suspense, but since it was more than I expected, I will make this the longest chapter ever…..well I'll try =). Ooooo and I'll throw in a little scene that is rated R ;] just for you guys =}**

Grimmjow was at the movie theater now; he couldn't believe what he saw. The whole thing was on fire, then he heard a heart wrenching scream from inside….ULQUIORRA! Grimmjow shouted.

He needed to find a way in, he looked over to a window it was the only thing that wasn't caught. Grimmjow ran to it and lifted himself up, he landed on his feet; covering his mouth, he didn't want to inhale the smoke. He heard another scream coming from the seats, he ran over calling Ulquiorra's name. He reached the seat's but didn't see anything, all he saw was a piece of the roof burning; he was going to go look somewhere else, when something shiny caught his eye.

A broken black heart was under the burning roof, wasn't this Ulquiorra's he looked closer; Grimmjow saw a pale hand coming from under it.

Shit, it's Ulquiorra, he had to get him out of there, but he couldn't do it without burning his hands; he didn't care, he would do anything for Ulquiorra. Wincing at the burning feeling in his hand he moved the burning roof of Ulquiorra, he was shocked at what he saw. His chest was completely burned, and it was bleeding badly. Grimmjow picked him up carefully, he ran back towards the window he came through, but that was on fire to. Fuck he needed to get out of there, all the other exits are on fire, and he didn't have a choice.

Grimmjow jumped through the window, he landed on his back somehow, Ulquiorra was on his side; his chest was burned badly, who the hell did this…..he thought back to Nnoitra and Ichigo, they had matches in their hands. Bastards;

He crawled over to where his lover fell; he turned him on his back. His face was covered with black splotches from the smoke, his eyes were closed to. He looked terrible, he took another look was he breathing; all that smoke in there, Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra couldn't take all that because of his stomach.

"Ulquiorra, come on ya got to get up", Grimmjow said staring intently at him. He moved, well twitched.

"Ulquiorra"? Grimmjow asked.

He groaned in pain, he opened an eye…"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said in a raspy voice, he tried to sit up but he yelled out in sheer pain.

"Ulquiorra keep still ya jackass look at your chest", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked down, his chest was completely burned up and it was bleeding badly. Then his vision got blurry, he fell with a thud knocked out completely

"Shit", Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra needed help and now. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Minutes later the ambulance where there and so were a lot of the student's; they put Ulquiorra on a stretcher, and took him to the hospital.

Sadly Grimmjow couldn't go with him, only family or some shit like that. So here he was sitting in the waiting room with his little group of friends. Rukia was crying her eyes out silently and Tia was trying to comfort her. Stark who was kind of in shock just sat there and stared into space, and Szayel wasn't there because well Grimmjow didn't know where that pink haired freak was, and he didn't care either.

"Excuse me is anybody in here Grimmjow", a nurse came in and asked.

Grimmjow looked up at the mention of his name….."Ya that's me", he said

"Please come with me", the nurse said.

Grimmjow got up and followed the nurse, she opened a door for him and he stepped in. He looked over to the bed, where Ulquiorra was laying with an IV in his arm. He looked okay, his chest was all bandage up so Grimmjow thinks he will be okay.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said from the bed, he sat up as much as he could.

Grimmjow walked closer to his bed side…."Ulquiorra are you okay, I mean" Grimmjow was at loss of words…"Look Ulquiorra im sorry"; Grimmjow said he was really sorry.

"You should be", Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow….The hell was his problem I come in here and say sorry and he said I should be; The—He stopped when he saw the tears trailing down Ulquiorra's face.

"You don't know how much, you broke my heart, I wanted to crawl somewhere and just" Ulquiorra's voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Ulquiorra please just listen to me, okay, Tatsuki is my ex-girlfriend I didn't lie about that; she came down here thinking that we were still together but were not Ulquiorra, I don't like her", Grimmjow said.

"And why would I want to be with her, when I can be with you", Grimmjow said, he had a full blown blush on his face now.

"U….Ulquiorra I...I love you", Grimmjow said looking Ulquiorra in the eyes. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow trying to find an expression of doubt, but there was none.

"Grimmjow do you mean that", Ulquiorra asked.

To answer Ulquiorra's question he leaned over the bed, and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, his tongue slipping into Ulquiorra's. They stayed liked this until they needed air to breath; "I will always love you Ulquiorra, I promise you this", Grimmjow whispered.

"I love you to Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly. He looked up at Grimmjow and smiled a real smile.

"God you're so cute", Grimmjow said nuzzling Ulquiorra's neck.

Then the nurse came in here and ruined it…."Okay Mr. Grimmjow let Ulquiorra get his rest. Obviously the nurse saw what was going on because she was blushing like crazy; Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra on the head before leaving.

When he got to the waiting room he explained to the group that he will be okay, and with that everybody headed home.

TIME LASP ITS WINTER =D

It's been a month since that incident happened, Ulquiorra thought to himself. He was better but he bared a scare on his chest it kind of looked like the number four but never mind that. He was in the dorm room trying to type a research paper; he couldn't concentrate though because a certain someone keeps on bothering him.

Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow irritated;

"Grimmjow could you please leave me alone for while", Ulquiorra asked nicely.

Grimmjow just smirked; he loved getting on Ulquiorra's nerves it was fun to see his lover getting mad.

"Aww come on, I just wanna have drink with you please I even bought it myself", Grimmjow said giving Ulquiorra the puppy dog look.

Ulquiorra turned completely around and Grimmjow did have a bottle of Gin, how the hell did he get that.

"Grimmjow how could you afford that", Ulquiorra asked, surprised he hadn't drunk that in years.

"I got ma ways, now do you want to drink or not", Grimmjow asked again. Grimmjow really didn't want to drink he just wanted to see what Ulquiorra does when he was drunk, and he said that he had this before so it wasn't like he never drank before.

Ulquiorra just sighed, it was Saturday night at it was 11:00 so he just shook his head yes.

"Alright", Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. He got glasses out at poured some into Ulquiorra cup.

1 minute later (yes Ulquiorra likes to get his drink on)

Grimmjow was enjoying the way Ulquiorra was acting; this was a great idea from the start. Grimmjow was on the floor with Ulquiorra on top of him, his whole face was red, and every word he said he was just stop and giggle.

"G...Grimmjow –giggle- do y…you want to do _it", _Ulquiorra asked his eyes were pleading, Ulquiorra was drunk but he was aware of what he was saying. Ulquiorra took his shirt off he wanted Grimmjow now; his hands traveled down to Grimmjow's pants he pulled them down in one swift movement, he saw how hard Grimmjow was. "S…..So beautiful", Ulquiorra slurred.

Grimmjow wasn't about to be topped by Ulquiorra so he stopped the naughty hands from going further and flipped him over.

Grimmjow kissed him passionately, god how he loved how warm Ulquiorra's lips where. He ran his tongue on the bottom his lips asking for entrance. Ulquiorra being stubborn wouldn't open his mouth. So Grimmjow snaked his hands lower to Ulquiorra's boxers and pulled them right off, Ulquiorra's mouth gasped as his heated member was hit by the waves of cold air; giving Grimmjow the perfect chance to intrude his sweet little mouth of his.

"Mhfm", Ulquiorra was caught off guard when his mouth was captured by Grimmjow's his tongue swirling around his.

Ulquiorra was moaning loudly when Grimmjow started to suck his neck, Grimmjow was getting more excited; Ulquiorra was reacting perfectly to what Grimmjow was doing to that perfect little body of his. His hands went lower to Ulquiorra hot erection, his finger prodding the slit, pre-cum covering his fingers.

His hands went down to his shaft squeezing it slightly, making Ulquiorra moan even more.

Ulquiorra was enjoying himself, having Grimmjow touch him, it was like heaven. He knew he wasn't going to last long, he felt his body shudder and he came, some of it hitting Grimmjow's face. But he really didn't care he was to drunk and too caught up in pleasure to say sorry. He wanted more out of Grimmjow he wanted him inside of him…..right now.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned out his face bright red,

Grimmjow was getting so turned on seeing Ulquiorra like this, so pleading and wanting, so he was going to take advantage of this.

"Tell me watcha want my little Murcielago", Grimmjow purred into Ulquiorra ear. He was at his boiling point now, if Grimmjow didn't fuck him now, he was going to go overboard.

"Shit Grimmjow….just fuck me", Ulquiorra moaned out.

"As you wish", Grimmjow said, he picked Ulquiorra up off the floor and threw him on the bed.

He crawled on top of him, lining his length with Ulquiorra's sweet little hole. In one swift movement he was inside of Ulquiorra all the way, he came back out just a little and the slammed back in.

"Ahhhh, more Grimmjow mmm faster", Ulquiorra moaned, he was in pure ecstasy, and god how he loved it.

"No worries Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said, a smirk on his face. He lifted Ulquiorra up, now he was in his lap, thrusting faster than before. Ulquiorra was holding onto Grimmjow's shoulders tightly, he was going to come and he could feel it.

"Ahhhh Pantera", Ulquiorra said, his eyes were shut tightly. He pushed Grimmjow down on his back;

Grimmjow was surprised, Ulquiorra was riding him, I mean literally. He watched as Ulquiorra's slim figure go up and down on his dick, it felt good. Now Grimmjow was the one getting pleasured, he put his hand on Ulquiorra small hips.

"F….Fuck", Ulquiorra said as he came onto Grimmjow's chest, and Grimmjow following right behind coming inside Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra fell on top of Grimmjow's chest which was covered in his own seed. He licked some of it up and then came up to kiss Grimmjow straight on the lips. Ulquiorra's tongue slipping inside, and Grimmjow finding out what Ulquiorra's really tastes like.

"Mmm Ulquiorra, you are great", Grimmjow said breaking the kiss. Grimmjow looked up, Ulquiorra looked sick.

Ulquiorra didn't know what was wrong with him, he just had amazing sex and now he felt like…like he was going to…. He ran from the bed and straight to the bathroom, seconds getting in there he threw up in the toilet. Grimmjow getting worried Ulquiorra was in there for about 20 min already; maybe it was a bad idea to give him Gin.

He stopped his mindless thoughts when Ulquiorra stumbled out the bathroom still naked. His eyes were slightly opened, but then he just fell into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow freaked out looking down to make sure if Ulquiorra was okay or not. But he started to snore, good Grimmjow thought to himself.

Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and put him in the bed and then covered him with a blanket…jeez how many times am I going have to put this kid in bed. Oh well Grimmjow thought to him, he walked back to his own bed and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Ulquiorra woke with a HUGE headache, he groaned in pain his back hurt, and so did his ass. This is what he gets for letting Grimmjow let him drink and then it was Gin so that's know better. As he was thinking this he looked over at Grimmjow but he wasn't there, but a note and a bottle was. Curious Ulquiorra got out of bed and looked at the note, he read it.

_Dear my little Murcielago, _

_I know its Sunday morning but I got 5 classes to take so don't worry okay_

_I left so aspirin on the bed I know your head is hurting like hell_

_And make sure you drink some water, ya threw up after our little fun so make sure ya get you rest_

_Also I don't know if you got anything planned, but I want you to stay in the room okay_

_People are saying that Ichigo and Nnoitra are looking for ya_

_I don't know how those little shits got out of jail after what they did to you but don't worry about it okay_

_I should be back by 4 at the latest_

_I love you Ulquiorra_

Ulquiorra finished reading the note; he had a smile on his face. He didn't know Grimmjow could be so concerned about him, he picked up the bottle and took one pill out and put on the dresser next to his bottle of water. He'll take when he gets out the shower, and eat something. As Ulquiorra walked into the bathroom, he failed to notice someone by the door.

N&I

Nnoitra and Ichigo was by Ulquiorra's dorm room, the plan of burning him down didn't work out, and what's worse they got caught later that day. However both of their parents are filthy rich so they got bailed out…simple as that.

Now there plan was to make Ulquiorra mentally and emotionally unstable, meaning they were going to torture him, in way. He'll probably like it since he's gay (**A/N if yall are not following this they mean they going to do things to Ulquiorra that Grimmjow would, but they're gonna force.. lol so pretty much rape xD sorry Ulqi). **

"Okay Nnoitra you got the sleeping pills", Ichigo asked. Nnoitra shook his head this plan was going to work perfectly, and he had a good feeling about it. They both walked in they looked around; Nnoitra spotted a note and read it. Ichigo went over to look at it to, this is perfect, and he looked over at the dresser and saw the pill next to the water.

"Hey Nnoitra switch the pills and hurry up I think he's almost done in the bathroom.

Nnoitra quickly switched the pills and they had at least a 1hour until the effects are taken and then they would be done just in time before Grimmjow gets back…perfect Ichigo thought to him just perfect.

Ulquiorra walked out the bathroom, he was tired now and his head was hurting real bad. He went to his dresser and took the aspirin that Grimmjow kindly left him; he drank some water to swallow it down.

He put on one of Grimmjow's shirt's and went into a deep sleep.

**Okay people, what do you think about this chapter this should satisfy you right right well the next chapter won't be up until tomorrow or Saturday so um yah REVIEW THIS KEEPS ME WRITING =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ulquiorra stomach hurt when he woke up, what the hell….He opened his eyes to see none other than Ichigo and Nnoitra who was the one punching him in his gut. He tried to move but his arms were tied up against the wall on hooks what the hell was going on. Also where were his clothes the only thing he had on was his boxers, and it looked like he was in a prison cell…..wait a minute.

"Oi look Nnoitra the ukes waking up", Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

Nnoitra took look at their prey; they were going to have a lot of fun.

"Yah I guess he is you want to start now, Nnoitra I let you do watcha want with him 1st", Ichigo said as he walked towards the door.

This was their plan; to ravish Ulquiorra's little body until it hurted to even talk. They had enough of the little prick beating the shit out them almost every day. So now it was payback time.

"W…What do you want Nnoitra and where the hell are my clothes, better yet how the hell did I get here", Ulquiorra said in one full sentence. The only thing he remembered is that he fell asleep after he took his shower so why was he here.

Nnoitra didn't answer him; he just walked over to a corner and pulled out a bag full stuff…what is all that Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Nnoitra walked back to Ulquiorra and dropped the bag in front of him…..s...sex toys. Did Nnoitra honestly think he was going to toy with him, now understanding what potion Ulquiorra found himself in; he started to struggle against the chains that held his wrists tightly.

Seeing this made Nnoitra turned on just a bit, he leaned over to get closer to Ulquiorra's face;

"I'm going to make you mine, make you scream my name in pure pain", Nnoitra whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra was not about to be taking by anybody, he lifted his knee which hit Nnoitra square in the stomach.

"You're not doing a damn thing to me", Ulquiorra said his words dripping with venom.

Nnoitra recoiled from the kick to the stomach, and back handed Ulquiorra hard. His head snapping to the side….

"Now listen here ya fucking prick, im going to torture and then im going to fuck you if you like it or not", Nnoitra said. He started to pull something out the bag….Ulquiorra stared in horror; he didn't intend to hit him with that.

Nnoitra held a long black whip in hands, with a devil smile on his face. "Im going to punish you until you beg me to stop", Nnoitra said bringing down the whip hard against Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra scream in pain, blood already pouring from the wound, it hurt a lot but he would not beg he had his pride…he will not beg.

20 MORE LASHES LATER

Ulquiorra was bleeding, his chest covered in welts at some point he started to cry, then he spoke for the 1st since this started.

"Stop", he said so quietly.

"What was that", Nnoitra said lashing him again, he was all to enjoying himself at this point.

"I said to stop, please", Ulquiorra yelled, he couldn't take it; it hurt way too much for him, his pride taken away from him.

"Now see was that so bad", Nnoitra said as dropped the whip on the floor. He turned his attention to him; his hands moved to his boxers and yanked them off.

Ulquiorra no exposed, was terrified of what might happen now, he watched as Nnoitra went through the bag; then he pulled out a vibrator with little bands attached to it. He couldn't be serious right now, that thing was huge….it was bigger than Grimmjow…..wait minute, what time is it. He wondered if Grimmjow would come looking for him- His trail of thought were stopped instantly when he felt something cold near his entrance.

"N...No stop, please", Ulquiorra pleaded, he didn't want this he just wanted to leave.

"No siree im not passing this chance up", Nnoitra said as he pushed it up farther, making Ulquiorra scream, it's bad enough that it was huge, but he was taking it dry.

"Ahhhh, stop", Ulquiorra screamed, it hurt, it hurt, it hurts that all he could think about the pain, it hurt so badly.

That when Nnoitra put the bands around his dick, to prevent him from coming at all during this whole thing. Nnoitra smiled wickedly, as he turned the vibrator on to its full strength.

Ulquiorra was screaming but in pleasure now, he hated himself for giving Nnoitra the satisfaction, the vibrator inside was going to make him come….but too bad he couldn't. Nnoitra was enjoying himself, as much as he liked hearing the smaller one moan, he was getting loud so he gagged him. He was going to do more but then Ichigo walked in with a smile on his face.

"Seems like you had fun", Ichigo said as he sauntered over to Ulquiorra, he lifted his foot to the vibrator and pushed it up further with his foot; making Ulquiorra moan in completely and the upmost pleasure. God how he hated himself right now, so much.

"Alright beat it", Ichigo said to Nnoitra "It's my turn", he finished.

Nnoitra got up mad as hell; he wanted to have more fun with Ulquiorra but a deal was a deal.

Ichigo watched as Nnoitra left…..He look back over at Ulquiorra, a smirk plastered on his face. He took the gag out and the vibrator out, and the bands….when he took those off Ulquiorra came instantly, his body shivering from the intensity of it all.

Ulquiorra immediately started to scream, ichigo slammed his head against the wall, "Shut it", He said. Moving closer he whispered;

"Ulquiorra guess what….im going to fuck you until you can't even walk", Ichigo, he loved seeing the bastard shiver in pure fear. Ichigo had about a 1hr in a half until Grimmjow came back….enough time Ichigo thought to himself.

MEANWHILE

Grimmjow sighed; his class's ended earlier today thank god. He was tired all he wanted to do is go to sleep and snuggle up against Ulquiorra. Hope he feeling better, he thought.

Grimmjow almost reached his dorm when he saw Nnoitra, he was walking from out the woods if you listened real well you could hear screaming. He watched as Nnoitra looked back to the spot where the screaming was coming from and he started to laugh. What the hell…

He quickly walked up the steps to his dorm and opened the door…..Ulquiorra wasn't there. He looked back out the window, Nnoitra was gone but he still could hear the screaming. It kind of sounded like….Ulquiorra! Grimmjow ran out the room and down the stairs, he followed the sounds of the screaming as he ran through the woods.

IN THE CELL

"Ah…Ah S…Stop", Ulquiorra was pleading with all his might, Ichigo was inside him, and boy was he huge. It hurt so badly.

"You know it feels good to you ya little slut", Ichigo said picking up his pace, he was going to come inside of him if he liked it or not.

The only thing Ulquiorra could think about was Grimmjow, it was like he was cheating, but not really doing it. He felt terrible, he hated himself for not taking control of the situation he was in right now, and he hated himself for being so weak, so vulnerable, and so stupid.

As he was thinking these things he felt Ichigo come inside of him, he pulled out completely, he stared daggers at Ulquiorra. "This was ya get, ya freak, you should of just died in that fire", Ichigo said as he put his pants back on. He walked toward the door leaving Ulquiorra there, with his wrist chained to a wall, bruises all over his body. His face emotionless;

GRIMMJOW

He was face to face with a building that looked like an old jail house; he looked up when someone opened the door…..the hell.

"Oi Ichigo what the hell…Grimmjow stopped in mid-sentence when saw Ulquiorra in the back….

Ichigo looked scared shitless, Grimmjow put the puzzle together in his head…Nnoitra walking from the woods laughing and then Ichigo walking out the same place….so Ulquiorra was the one screaming.

Grimmjow's rage was going hay-wire he launched himself at Ichigo punching him straight in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS", Grimmjow yelled he was on top of Ichigo now, punching him again and again and again.

After he was done he bent down to his ear his voice filled with venom…"If you EVER go near Ulquiorra I will personally rip your throat out, and tell Nnoitra if he ever go near him again, I will KILL him with my own two hands". With Ichigo ran off, his face bruised from the punches he received from Grimmjow.

"Fucking bastard", he said.

He walked into the cell; the sight he saw was terrible. Ulquiorra was just sitting there unfazed by what just happened to him.

"U…Ulquiorra come on, ya got to get this patched up", Grimmjow said unlocking the chains around his pale wrists.

His arms fell down, he didn't even move, Grimmjow was starting to get worried now. He put a hand on his bloody shoulder, "Ulquiorra come one snap out of it", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly looking up at Grimmjow, he broke down completely he just started to cry heart-wrenching cries from his throat. He grabbed Grimmjow shirt so tightly that he ripped it; Grimmjow on the other hand was on the verge of crying himself, seeing his lover like this was heart breaking. Grimmjow picked him up gently and carried him back to the room; it was dark out now so nobody should be out here.

When they finally got there, Ulquiorra was sleeping. That was good, because didn't know if he could take bandaging him up while he was awake and crying.

Grimmjow took a look at Ulquiorra again he as covered in welt's and his face was bruised badly. Dried tears coated his face.

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed him on the lips before he went to work bandaging him….."I love you, Ulquiorra".


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGE

Grimmjow was by Ulquiorra's bed, trying to calm him down. It's been at least 2yrs since Nnoitra and Ichigo had their way with him, and Ulquiorra was having nightmares. He looked over at the clock it was 2 in the morning, again. He looked back at Ulquiorra; he was just staring into space…..

"Ulquiorra, it's okay, im here for you", Grimmjow said trying to get Ulquiorra back to reality

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow, "I…Im sorry", was all he said.

Grimmjow pulled him to a tight hug, "Ulquiorra you don't have to say sorry, okay". "Nothing that happened was your fault", Grimmjow said.

"I Love you, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow meant that, he found somehow who actually cares, for once in his life. He smiled, a small one but Grimmjow noticed. Ulquiorra looked up into Grimmjow's eyes; he leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you to….Pantera"

**Okay this is the end, I know I said that I would add 3 more but I really don't know where this story is heading REVIEW…**

**HOWEVER! ~WINKS~ I got a new story for you guys =) I'll give you a little preview you of it **

_**Main characters here**_

_**Grimmjow…..Ulquiorra…..Ichigo**_

_**Title**_

_**Love Triangle?**_

_**(Little Preview)**_

"_**Get off me", **_

"_**No I love you and im going to have you,**_

"_**Hey quit, don't—ahhhh….ahhhh**_

"_**You like it don't you",**_

"_**N….No I don't, stop gets off me**_

"_**Were going to have a lot of fun ya know".**_

**MMMMMK that's the end, of the preview ;} what do you think? Well as a start? Review REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
